


boba tea

by cissathebookworm



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League: War, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Identity Reveal, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Relationship Reveal, flashlantern - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Barry's friends from college meet his boyfriend, Hal Jordan, who just so happens to be the Green Lantern.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	boba tea

**Author's Note:**

> Or: a cute, fluffy drabble that was reworked from a scrapped project. This was originally going to be another Barry is Sebastian Smythe (Glee) fic but I didn't like how it was going so I decided to just make it a cute one-shot with Hal Jordan. It's set in an odd mixture of 'verses but hey, it's fanfiction so who cares? Enjoy!

Barry is hanging out with some old college buddies when his phone rings. Barry blushes, “Sorry, but I have to make sure it’s not my boss calling since I’m still on-call,” Barry pulls out his phone and grins in delight when he sees the caller ID. He quickly taps the accept button, “Hey!” His friends quiet down and listen to Barry’s side of the conversation in fascination. “I didn’t think you were supposed to be back for another month, at the least. Uh-huh. No, I’m not at the lab or STAR. I’m at lunch with some old college friends. Hal!” Barry laughs, “Yeah, that little bistro down the block from CCPD. I’ll see you soon.” 

Amanda leers at Barry. Her green eyes are wide with mischief as she asks, “And who was that?” 

Barry smiles dopily down at his phone, “My boyfriend. He, uh, he’s in the Air Force so he’s gone a lot on missions. He just got back, so I hope you don’t mind him crashing our lunch.” 

“Well, anyone who can get you to smile like that? I, for one, want to meet them.” Cindy smiles at Barry, “We gotta make sure he’s good enough for our boy.” 

Barry laughs, “I’m sure he’s up to snuff. Iris grilled him before she allowed me to leave our apartment to go on the first date.” 

Jacob scoffs, “Not that I don’t trust Iris but we’ll see how he holds up to us!” Jacob postures and flexes his arms into a corny strongman pose. He deflates when Reese jabs him in the side. 

Reese rolls her eyes, “I’m sure if he can handle Iris then he can handle us interrogating him over sandwiches and boba.” 

They chit-chat for several more minutes while Barry anxiously watches the door. Eventually, a man in a brown flight jacket steps through the door of the party room. Barry is immediately on his feet and throwing himself into the man’s arms. He’s at Hal’s side so fast that Reese murmurs, “He’s gotta tone it down or everyone in Central City will know he’s the Flash.” Jacob, Cindy, and Amanda nod their agreement and roll their eyes in fond exasperation. 

Hal wraps his arms around Barry in return and buries his face into the other man’s hair. After a long hug, Barry reluctantly pulls away enough to look up at Hal. “I missed you.” 

“Hey, I’m in one piece, aren’t I? And I’m home now,” Hal smiles fondly at Barry, “Aww, see, I knew this sweater would look adorable on you,” Hal grins at the handmade blue sweater with little beakers on it, “ It was worth groveling at my sister-in-law’s feet so she’d make it.” 

Barry laughs, “It was a wonderful birthday present, Hal. God, I missed you,” Barry pulls Hal into a kiss. Hal wraps his arms back around Barry and pulls him close. 

“I think I can bargain with Gardner the next time a long mission comes up. The asshole owes me after I saved his ass from that-” 

“Civilian ears,” Barry interjects. 

“Well, he owes me after I saved his ass. You know what I mean,” Hal finishes, making a rude gesture in reference to Gardner. 

Barry grins, “I thought you already collected for that incident?” 

“Nah, that save was worth at least three favors. If he objects, I’ll remind him about that time with Kilowog,” Hal snorts, “I have so much dirt on him, it’s not even funny, Barr.” 

“Hmm, well, I’m just glad you’re home and in one piece. It’s been lonely without you taking all the covers in the middle of the night,” Barry steals another kiss before he turns around, “Guys, this is my boyfriend, Hal Jordan. Hal, these are my friends from college: Cindy, Amanda, Reese, and Jacob.” Barry and Hal sit down at the table and once they’re settled, Hal drapes an arm around Barry. Barry snuggles into his side and gives him a dopey grin. They share fond smiles as they watch the adorable display. 

“How long have you been together?” Reese asks. Beside him, Amanda waggles her eyebrows and lets out a small  _ ‘oof’  _ of air when Reese elbows her in the stomach. Amanda and the rest of the group ignore Amanda’s whine of protest. 

“Two years,” Hal replies with the confidence of a foolish man. 

Barry raises an eyebrow and looks at Hal with judgment clear on his face, “Babe, what’s today’s date?” Hal tells him and Barry shakes his head, “You missed our anniversary, it was last week. We’ve been together three years now.” 

Hal closes his eyes and winces. “Shit, I’m a horrible boyfriend.” 

Barry grins and rolls his eyes fondly at the other man, “You were on a mission. I know you easily lose track of time when you’re away. You can make it up to me later.” 

Hal whines, “I had the perfect date planned too. Now I’ll have to barter with Spooky to do something even more amazing to make up for missing our anniversary.” 

Barry quirks an eyebrow, “Don’t harass Bruce on my account. If you make him pissed at me, I will have your head, Jordan.”

“You’re like an adorable, angry puppy,” Hal coos teasingly as he pats Barry’s cheek. Barry nips at his fingers and Hal pulls his hand back, a mock hurt look on his face. “For shame! What would Clark say?” 

“Clark would also say you’re being an asshole. Bruce may give him shit about being from the Midwest but he does know how to be rude on occasion,” Barry laughs. “Seriously, don’t harass Bruce over our anniversary. If you really want to do something super special that makes it so we can’t be on-call, let me talk to him. He actually respects me.” 

“Ouch,” Hal whines, “Harsh but true.” 

“Mmmmhmmm, when we met he said he followed my work and that I do ‘tight, efficient work’ and he just glared at you,” Barry gloats with a smug smile on his face. 

“Hey, Barry, you have a little something on your nose,” Hal snipes back. 

Barry narrows his eyes and gives Hal a little glare, “Jerk. Why do you always have to say that when I mention how Bruce likes me better because I actually take my job seriously?” 

“Baby, since when have I ever not taken my job seriously?” Barry laughs in Hal’s face and after a moment he joins in. “Okay, yeah, that’s fair.” 

“So,” Cindy drawls with a wicked smile on her lips, “Barry tells us you’re in the  _ Air Force _ .” The others snicker because they can practically hear the air quotations around the name of his employer. “I thought your uniform would be a little more glowy and green.” Hal whips around to look at Cindy and he searches her face with suspicion. Cindy grins, “Relax green bean, we all know Barry can run super fast.” 

Amanda smiles reassuringly, “It’s easy to put it together when you see how in love the Flash and Green Lantern are.” 

Jacob laughs, “You two are so obvious. But you’re both super adorable, I’ll give you that.” 

Barry’s suspicious look softens and he grins fondly at his friends, “I gotta hand it to you all. I should have known you’d figure me out in the blink of an eye. And it’s not like Hal’s little mask does much,” as Hal protests, Barry shushes him good-naturedly. “C’mon, let’s get our bobas to go and we can talk more about it in the park.” The group agrees and soon enough they’re out the door and into the sunshine. 


End file.
